Return To Haruma Clan
by Uchiha-Cla
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis berambut merah, Fushame*lagi (kisah Fushame versi lain halah) 'Ia pasti seorang Haruma.. kurasa gadis Haruma tidak sekejam yang ayah bilang, anak mereka tetap dapat menangis. Begitu melihat anak ini menangis, entah kenapa hatiku juga ikut menangis..'
1. Chapter 1

"RED HAIR COUPLE"

**Return To Haruma Clan**

**Chapter 1: The Introduce – The Sadness… **

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Alur Gaje, kidding gaje, mystery gaje dan banyak lompat waktu! (?) _**

**_Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…_**

**_R&R please…?_**

Rate: T

Genre: ...

Fanfic keduaku! Meski ini fanfic kedua, tapi tetap menggunakan karakter yang sama (author belum bisa move on). Bagaimanapun, author adalah manusia... Mohon dukungan dan reviewnya, ya! Hope you like it!

HAPPY READING!

Pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, dunia shinobi ini dipenuhi dengan kedamaian tanpa penuh rasa persaingan dan permusuhan sama sekali. Berbagai klan saling mendukung, tidak ada rasa dengki dan balas dendam sama sekali.

Seiring waktu berjalan, kekuatan terus dikembangkan tanpa ada maksud rasa bersaing dan menguasai.

Haruma. Dikenal sebagai sebuah klan paling elit dan kuat yang terkenal akan kekuatan langitnya. Tidak ada yang membangkitkan kekuatan langit selain Haruma.

Sampai akhirnya muncul dua sosok shinobi yang menyadari rasa irinya pada Haruma. Lagi-lagi Haruma. Selalu saja menyebar dan menjadi yang paling kuat di kalangan saat ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengurung diri di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup untuk membuat eksperimen. Selama hampir setahun mereka menyelesaikan eksperimen mereka.

"Ketemu!" kata shinobi pertama.

"Apa itu?" Tanya teman satunya.

"Ini adalah Ramuan Pembatas Kekuatan,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ramuan untuk membatasi kekuatan Haruma. Dengan ini kekuatan Haruma semakin lama akan semakin menyusut kalau tidak menemukan kuncinya."

"Kuncinya?"

"Berkelana…"

"Oh jadi begitu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Haruma dapat mengalahkan ramuan ini?"

"Tenang, aku sudah merancang sebuah alat untuk mengendalikan Haruma. Tetapi belum kubuat, karena memerlukan biaya yang besar."

Akhirnya kedua orang itu menyebarkan rencana mereka pada seluruh orang, klan, dan Negara. Menyebarkan seluruh maksud dan kedengkian pada klan Haruma. Semua shinobi menjadi kesal dan benci pada Haruma. Semua berniat menyingkirkan Haruma dari muka bumi ini. Akhirnya dana terkumpul dengan cepat. Kedua shinobi itu langsung bekerjasama lagi dan menciptakan alat itu.

"Inilah ALAT PENCUCI OTAK…"

Semua tertawa puas. Dengan kehadiran alat ini, mereka dapat menguasai kekuatan Haruma dengan mudah.

"Dengan alat ini, kita dapat mengendalikan Haruma seperti robot yang tidak memiliki pikiran…" sekali lagi mereka tertawa puas.

Namun,…

"Apakah aku boleh memiliki alat ini?" sesosok shinobi dari klan Uchiha yang paling disegani muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!"

MADARA UCHIHA…

"Dengan alat ini aku akan mencuci otak shinobi untuk menguasai dunia ini. Serahkan padaku…"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Akhirnya Madara mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Kemudian, kedua shinobi itu mati dengan cara yang tragis. Lalu, ramuan pembatas kekuatan pun telah disebarkan ke daerah Haruma tinggal. Daerah Takigakure. Semua Haruma menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya, beberapa menjadi meninggal dan banyak pula yang berkelana. Kekuatan mereka menyusut tiba-tiba.

Kekuatan bintang, merupakan kekuatan yang paling kuat dari klan Haruma. Kekuatan ini hanya dapat dibangkitkan oleh seorang yang dari klan Haruma campuran Uchiha yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan Aoi Sharingan yang merupakan Sepuluh Segel langit.

Untuk membuka segel itu, membutuhkan chakra yang sangat besar. Tidak ada yang dapat membuka segel ke sepuluh. Membukanya, sama saja dengan kehancuran dunia. Tanah menjadi retak, langit dan bintang bagaikan terbelah dan jatuh ke bumi. Terjadi badai matahari.

Karena Haruma mementingkan keadaan orang lain dan keselamatan dunia shinobi, mereka tidak ingin membangkitkan kekuatan bintang lagi karena akan membahayakan orang lain dan dunia. Bagi mereka, nyawa orang lain lebih penting daripada nyawanya sendiri. Haruma selalu bertarung untuk melindungi orang lain.

Hatemo. Merupakan sosok yang pertama kali membuka segel ke lima tanpa menimbulkan korban dan masalah kehancuran daerah sekitarnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Namun, akhirnya Haruma kini menjadi sangat lemah dan tersiksa. Semua kekuatannya lenyap seketika, Haruma menjadi sakit-sakitan dan selalu jatuh di saat menggunakan kekuatan langit.

Kemudian, muncullah tiga sosok yang tidak terima terhadap ketidakadilan terhadap Haruma ini. Mereka dikenal dengan _Three Haruma Brother_. Hatemo dengan kekuatan Aoi Sharingan-nya, Fushame dengan kekuatan petir merah, dan Kitani dengan kekuatan awan.

Bersama keluarganya, mereka tinggal di daerah Konoha. Namun, akhirnya kelompok ini menjadi terpecah semenjak Hatemo mengabdikan dirinya menjadi ANBU Konoha. Kemudian Kitani bukanlah seorang Haruma karena ia tidak dapat membuat sebuah kalung chakra.

Pada suatu hari…

"Hoi! Haruma…" teriak seorang Jounin Konoha dari luar. Perlahan sesosok gadis berambut merah keunguan itu menghampiri ke luar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Dimana Haruma Hideo? Ada kabar penting…" kata Jounin itu dengan lirih.

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum polos, "Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi berkunjung ke rumah Paman Fugaku bersama Kitani. Ada apa?"

Jounin itu lalu menjelaskan…

Mata Fushame membulat seketika begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Jounin itu. Dengan gesit ia segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Air matanya berlinang seketika begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut silver itu telah tergeletak lemas di tanah berumput itu.

"Kakak!"

"Fu-fu…fushame…" kata Hatemo sedikit tertatih.

"Kakak! Mengapa kau begini?!" kata Fushame sambil terus menangis.

Hatemo tetap berusaha tersenyum miris begitu melihat adiknya yang terus mengucurkan air mata itu, "Hmm, waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, Fushame," katanya dengan sangat lemas. Sekarat. Kemudian ia mencongkel kedua bola matanya sendiri dan berusaha manaruhnya pada mata Fushame.

"Segel kesepuluh harus tetap bisa dibangkitkan. Kekuatan bintang harus tetap ada," katanya dengan mata yang terlihat berlumuran darah itu, "Fushame, bangkitkanlah kekuatan bintang itu. Jangan ada rasa dendam dalam dirimu. Sempurnakan kekuatan mataku dengan kekuatan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (Mangekyou Sharingan Abadi),"

Fushame terus menggeleng kesal. "Amati bintang yang bersinar terang di langit…" kata Hatemo lagi yang kemudian Hatemo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Fushame sangat sedih. Ia menangis di kala hujan yang deras ini.

Hari terus berjalan. Semuanya cepat berubah, seiring waktu berjalan, kekuatan Hideo menjadi menipis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah Takigakure bersama Fushame dan istrinya. Kitani memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama neneknya sebagai Uchiha di Konoha. Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu selalu membuat keputusan yang bijak dikala yang darurat ini.

Fushame merasa sedikit kecewa. Karena pada hari lulusnya di akademi ninja Konoha, ia malah pergi meninggalkan desanya begitu saja. Ini sungguh membuatnya sedih. Ditambah lagi kepergian kakaknya yang menyisakan kekuatan berkas matanya pada Fushame yang selalu ia rahasiakan.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok orang dari klan Rey…

"Fushame, cepat lari dari sini! Cepat kembali ke Konoha sekarang…" pinta ibunya kepada Fushame.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku ingin tetap bersama ibu dan ayah…"

Ayahnya segera mengeluarkan ekspresi marahnya, "Fushame! Cepat kau pergi atau ayah akan marah padamu!" ancam ayahnya pada Fushame. Akhirnya ia menjadi bimbang sekaligus takut. Akhirnya ia berlari secepatnya menuju Konoha yang berjarak jauh saat ini. Sampai-sampai ia terjatuh beberapa kali saat berlari.

Keesokan paginya, akhirnya Fushame tiba di Konoha dengan terengah-engah dan rasa sangat sakit di hatinya. Begitu tiba, ia bingung dengan keadaan Konoha yang kosong melompong seperti ini. Kemudian ia berlari menuju tempat kediaman Uchiha yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu.

"Kitani!" teriaknya begitu melihat sosok adiknya yang sudah tergeletak lemas itu.

"Kakak…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Fushame menangis.

"Itachi – san… melakukan pembantaian terhadap seluruh klan Uchiha," jelasnya dengan sangat lemas. Sekarat. "Kak, terus tatap semua awan yang mengapung di udara. Kekuatan awan merupakan satu kekuatan yang tidak dapat kau kuasai, bukan kak?" katanya di kala nafasnya yang semakin terengah itu.

"Ambillah gulungan ini, berisi rahasia tentang kekuatan awan yang tersimpan selama ini." Kitani memberikan sebuah gulungan, "Aku mempercayaimu… Ka-kakak…" akhirnya Kitani menghela nafas terakhirnya.

Sekali lagi, Fushame menangis. Kini ia tidak memiliki keluarga. Adik kakak ayah ibu semuanya telah tiada. Semuanya terus berusaha melepas belenggu ketidakadilan ini. Namun, yang ada malah menambah belenggu ini semakin erat dengan Fushame.

Akhirnya inilah yang tersisa bagi Fushame. Kekuatan langit: BINTANG, BULAN, MATAHARI, AWAN, HUJAN, KILAT, BADAI, dan…

AOI SHARINGAN!

**_CHAPTER 1 END! _**

**_Author: Nah! Demikianlah chap 1 fanfic keduaku. Bagaimana? Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan banyak kekurangan. Tapi tolong review semuanya... Makasih... ^^ _**


	2. Chapter 2

**RETURN TO HARUMA CLAN**

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warnings: AU, OC & OOC, Alur Gaje, kidding gaje, mystery gaje dan banyak lompat waktu! (?) **_

_**Just two choice, "READ" or "DON'T Read"…**_

_**R&R please…?**_

**Rate: T**

**Genre: ...**

**Fanfic keduaku! Meski ini fanfic kedua, tapi tetap menggunakan karakter yang sama (author belum bisa move on). Bagaimanapun, author adalah manusia... Mohon dukungan dan reviewnya, ya! Hope you like it!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Siang bolong begini, bukannya berisitirahat sejenak Naruto dan kawan-kawan malah berkeliling tidak jelas di Konoha.

"Hoi… Semuanya kemari! Ada informasi penting…" teriak Iruka – sensei begitu melihat rombongan Naruto itu lewat di depannya.

"Ada apa, sih Iruka – sensei…" keluh Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal seperti biasanya.

Iruka tersenyum kecil, "Ada informasi penting…" katanya.

"Ada informasi acara makan-makan, ya?" tebak Chouji yang mulai ngaco.

"Jangan! Mending acara tidur-tiduran aja…" tambah Shikamaru yang menunjukkan sikap malas-malasannya. Setelah itu, akhirnya semuanya menebak-nebak asal.

**Kiba…**

"Acara memandikan anjing…"

**Shino…**

"Acara memanjakan serangga,"

**Hinata…**

"Hmm… A-apa ya? A-aku bi-bi…ngung…"

**Ino dan Sakura…**

"Acara memeluk Sasuke,"

**Sasuke…**

"Hn, No comment…"

**Neji…**

"Informasi penting dari salon kalau ada potongan harga bagi yang akan memperindah rambutnya. Seperti aku!"

**Tenten…**

"Hmm, apa ya? Acara terbang bersama kunai…"

**Lee…**

"Acara untuk menambah semangat dan _energy_ kemudaan kita,"

**Naruto…**

"Makan RAMEN Ichiraku!"

Iruka menghela nafas mendengar semua tebakan dari genin yang berusia 14 tahun ini yang serba ngasal, "Sudahlah… hentikan! Tebakan kalian itu salah semua tahu!"

Begitu mendengar itu semuanya menjadi bingung seketika.

"Terus informasi pentingnya apa dong?" kata mereka dengan serempak.

Iruka tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba, "Informasinya adalah kalian harus ikut serta dalam…

ACARA MEMBERSIHKAN TAMAN!

"Huh! Dasar Iruka –sensei menyebalkan," celetuk Naruto sambil memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan di taman tengah desa Konoha itu. Kondisi Konoha menjadi sangat kotor entah mengapa. Semua sampah menjadi tidak berada di tempat seharusnya. Akhirnya, Hokage memutuskan untuk menganjurkan para genin, gerombolan Naruto untuk membersihkan taman tengah desa ini.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sapu yang benar dong!" keluh Naruto lagi begitu melihat Sasuke yang bukannya menyapu tanah yang penuh daun malah menyapu kaki Naruto itu.

"Heh, ada-ada saja…"

**_ON SAKURA & INO SIDE…_**

Awalnya mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan kesal. Sebentar mereka menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyapu di seberang sana.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil. Namun, Ino menariknya.

"Enak saja! Aku yang akan mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu tahu!" tambah Ino lagi yang mulai berambisi juga. Akhirnya mereka berdua ribut seperti biasanya.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Mereka terus akuaku-an. Huh!

Kemudian, mereka berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sepintas, Sasuke yang terlihat _stay calm and kece_ itu menyapu dengan tenang. Namun, tiba-tiba keributan menghampiri dirinya. Sampai-sampai Kiba dan Neji yang berada di dekat Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Huh! Dasar! Apa gunanya mengejar-ngejar seseorang seperti itu?" kata Kiba yang sedikit mengejek.

"Benar! Berteriak pada orang dengan tidak memandang keadaan sekitar seperti itu…" tambah Neji yang kemudian melanjutkan memunguti sampah di sekitar situ.

Sakura dan Ino terus menggencet Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke kesal. "Hei! Mau kalian apa, sih?! Baka!" serunya terdengar begitu dingin.

"Huh! Sasuke – kun… Sekarang kau pilih, Ino atau aku. Kau pilih siapa? Aku, kan?!" sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ino tidak mau kalah, "Enak saja! Pasti aku lah!"

Akhirnya mereka ribut dengan akuaku-an lagi. Huh -_-vv. (Readers: Kok akuaku-an, sih?)

"Hei! Sudahlah berhenti! Jika kalian tidak berhenti akuaku-an lagi, aku tidak akan memilih siapa-siapa!" katanya dengan serius. (Lah si Sasuke juga ikut2 bilang akuaku-an-_-)

Ino dan Sakura langsung berhenti dan memelas pada Sasuke, "Baiklah! Kalau begitu siapa yang kau pilih?" Tanya mereka dengan serempak.

"Yang kupilih…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Semua yang ada di sana memerhatikan Sasuke dengan serius. Mereka juga penasaran siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa?" menjadi sangat tidak sabaran. Semuanya menghentikan gerakannya hanya untuk memerhatikan Sasuke yang berusaha mengambil pilihan itu. Sasuke kemudian menaruh jari tangannya pada bawah bibirnya. Kemudian berpikir dengan keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang ada di depan matanya itu.

"Aku memilih, hmm…" ia terus saja berpikir tanpa habisnya, "Ah! Fushame!" katanya dengan teriakan nyaring. Tidak dengan suara dingin seperti biasanya itu.

"FUSHAME?!" kata semua gerombolan Naruto (kecuali Sasuke) dengan serempak.

"Apa?" Ino dan Sakura menjadi lemas tiba-tiba. Kemudian, terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju jalanan itu. Berjalan menuju seorang gadis yang seperti baru ia panggil itu dan menghentikan langkahnya itu.

Semuanya menoleh dan bingung, "Siapa gadis berambut merah gradiasi itu?" Tanya Shikamaru asal.

"Apakah dia kekasihnya Sasuke?" tambah Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya seperti biasa. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino menjadi kesal tiba-tiba.

Tetapi,

"Ya ampun! Siapa gadis itu?" kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba histeris dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok gadis yang berambut merah keunguan itu.

"Benar! Gadis yang… cantik!" tambah Neji yang berada di sebelahnya.

Kiba menoleh kesal tiba-tiba, "Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya!"

"Memang apa salahnya!" sahut Neji yang tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya mereka juga ribut.

"Dia itu untukku…" sahut Kiba.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku"

"Aku!"

Akhirnya mereka akuaku-an juga sama yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Ino tadi. Kemudian, Sakura dan Ino menjadi sangat geram.

"Keterlaluan! Gadis tidak jelas yang seenaknya merebut Sasuke di depan mata!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Kita saja susah mendapatkan Sasuke!"

"Benar!"

Sakura mengangguk tidak jelas, "Ino, ayo bertindak!"

Ino bingung sepintas, "Apa?"

"Senjata rahasia terkemuka… Jurus sepatu melayang di atas kepala!" sahut Sakura sambil memegang sepatu itu. Begitu juga Ino. Kemudian mereka berlari dan mendekati gadis yang dipanggil Fushame tadi kemudian melemparnya dengan sepatu.

Oh no!

Mendengar itu, Neji dan Kiba menjadi bingung tidak jelas.

"Apa? Sakura dan Ino akan…" Kiba mulai panik.

"Oh tidak bisa!" kata Neji, "aku akan melindunginya!" katanya lagi dengan mantap. Kemudian ia dan Kiba juga berlari untuk berniat melindungi Fushame.

"HIAT!" Sakura dan Ino sudah bersiap. Kemudian…

Pletak! Pletak!

"Aduh!"

"Aduh!"

Dua sepatu melayang di dua kepala. Neji dan Kiba menutupi kepala Fushame dengan tepat waktu. Namun, kepalanya terasa cukup sakit.

"Untung saja!" kata Neji sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa, bukan?" tanyanya cemas. Gadis yang dipanggil Fushame itu menggeleng bingung.

"Aku telah melindungimu!" tambah Kiba tidak mau kalah.

Mendengar itu, Neji menjadi tidak terima. "Enak saja! Aku yang melindunginya, tahu!"

"Aku!"

**SKIP! -_-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh, jadi kalian itu adalah saudara, ya?" kata Sakura yang menjadi malu sendiri. Fushame menghela nafas keras.

"Sulit dikatakan. Fans-fans Sasuke terus saja berusaha memburuku…" kata Fushame sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Ino dan Sakura menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf! Maafkan kami…" kata mereka berusaha meminta maaf.

Kemudian Sasuke juga ikut menambahkan, "Sulit dikatakan juga, fans-fans Fushame terus saja membuatku repot!" katanya dengan nada datar.

Kiba dan Neji terus membungkukkan tubuhnya memohon maaf, "Maafkan kami!" kata mereka. (Padahal mereka tidak membuat Sasuke repot sama sekali) Akhirnya Kiba dan Neji baru sadar dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan, "Hey! Itu tidak benar!" teriak Neji dan Kiba dengan serempak.

**SKIP!-_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Akhirnya masalah selesai. Mereka melanjutkan tugas mereka dengan tenang dalam tawa ceria mereka. Fushame juga ikut memperknalkan dirinya dan membantu mereka membersihkan itu.

"Hn, mengapa kalian rajin sekali membersihkan taman ini?" Tanya Fushame tiba-tiba. "uh! Tidak hanya itu saja, para Jounin dan Chuunin senior juga terlihat sibuk mengatur sesuatu…" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh singkat dan menghela nafas, "Yah! Begitulah, susah dijelaskan," sahutnya malas-malasan.

"Besok para Daimyo dan juga petinggi dari setiap Negara akan datang kemari," jelas Neji dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, begitu…" sahut Fushame singkat. "Daimyo datang?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelap keringatnya itu.

Neji mengangguk kecil, belum sempat menjawab sudah kedahuluan oleh Kiba, "Ujian Chuunin. Besok akan diadakan ujian Chuunin untuk angkatan kami ini…" jelasnya.

Fushame mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kemudian Sakura bertanya dengan senyuman kecil, "Berapa umurmu, Fushame?"

"13 tahun…" sahutnya dengan datar. Semua yang berada di situ menjadi terkejut seketika.

"Apa? Ternyata kau masih muda dari kami, ya?" sahut Ino dengan ramah.

Lalu, Sakura berkata lagi, "Nanti kau juga akan merasakan ujian chuunin seperti kami…" katanya dengan senyum bangga. Merasa bangga karena ia sudah lebih tua dari gadis berambut merah keunguan itu.

"Sudah! Aku sudah chuunin tahu!" sela Fushame.

"Apa? Sudah chuunin?" Sakura tersentak.

Shikamaru jadi ikut-ikutan, "Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau sudah dipromosikan menjadi chuunin. Mendokusei na, ada-ada saja…" katanya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Itu semua benar…" kata Sasuke menegaskan. Semuanya menjadi tambah tersentak.

"Apa? Benar!" kata semuanya dengan serempak.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hn, Fushame sudah menjadi seorang genin pada umur 7 tahun. Kemudian, pada tahun yang lalu dialah yang dipromosikan menjadi chuunin. Meskipun umurnya yang lebih muda ini, tetapi gelarnya lebih tinggi dari kita," jelas Sasuke. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk kagum, baru kali ini mereka mendengar ada seseorang yang lulus dengan cepat seperti itu. Menganggumkan.

Namun, rasa kagum mereka tiba-tiba berubah seketika menjadi rasa kesal dan geram karena sesuatu.

"Hey! Kau! Beraninya!" teriak Kiba pada seseorang yang ada di seberang sana. Kesal, dengki dan lelah menyelimuti mereka.

Pemuda dari seberang sana itu menatap dengan wajah yang merasa tidak bersalah, "Aku tidak sengaja…" senyum liciknya mengembang pada wajahnya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

**_CHAPTER 2 END! _**


End file.
